All's Fair In Love And Bets
by Starry o.0
Summary: Amu's forced to transfer schools her junior year, and now shes got 3 major problems: 1. Her roommate's weirdo brother won't leave her alone, 2. Her necklace is suddenly some link to the past, and 3. THERES A BET ON WHO CAN MAKE HER FALL IN LOVE? Amuto.
1. Transfer Student!

Okay, so I changed up the age differences.  
Cuz the 5 year thing just wasn't doing it for me!

And yes, they still have their Guardian Characters, but they can't become them or anything. They can show Character's personalities though.

SO BASICALLY. Everyone is closer in age, they have the Characters but its normal, they don't use them to fight or anything, and they can NOT transform to look like them.

They're just kinda there.

OK? OKAY.  
They won't come into the story much anyway.

…....  
_italics_ – Amu's thoughts. Trust me, you'll know.  
…....

It's my first SC! fic so who knows what'll happen..

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

Transfer Student?!

Right now, Amu completely despised her parents.

How could they send her to a new school half way through junior year? HOW?!

She sighed as she looked out the taxi window. They'd said something about it being "good for her" and it would "broaden her horizon". Who said she _wanted _her horizon _broadened_? Who even said that expression anymore?

"Ah, Amu, I'm sure it will be fine." Su said. Amu glared at her green Character that was floating in front of her.  
"You aren't the one who has to go through this." The girl stated, staring back at the window.  
"Are you scared no one will like you?" Ran asked, jumping from her girl's bag and floating next to Su.  
"Like I care what other people think." Sometimes, even though she'd had them for 6 years now, her Characters really got on her nerves. They were supposed to be a _part _of her in a sense, right? So why couldn't they just be depressed with her?

"Stop being so emo. You may dress like it, but you don't normally act like it." Miki stated, also now out of the bag. "It doesn't make you look cute."

"Just leave me alone for a bit." Amu shoved headphones into her ears as she blared her iPod.

Guardian Characters were a funny thing.  
Everyone knew about them, but not everyone got them. And only those with them could see others.  
Amu had gotten hers when she was 11 and made a wish to be her "would-be self", or something like that. She barely remembered now.  
No one else in her family had them, though quite a few kids in her old school did.

They couldn't be explained by any scientist. They just _were_.  
Sometimes if the person tried hard enough, they could get the personality of their character. Although unless you acted extremely different than you normally would, or told someone, no one would be able to tell.

But enough about that. Amu didn't want to think about her dumb characters not supporting her at the moment.

Okay, maybe they were. But not how Amu wanted them to. She opened her phone to check the time.

_Gah, still an hour till we arrive at the school. Nap time I suppose... _And the pink haired girl fell into a slumber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadase, you hear about the transfer student?" Kukai asked, kicking a soccer ball towards the other boy.  
"Yeah, though I don't see what the big deal is." The boy, Tadase, smiled over to a group of girls who were watching them pass. One screamed and fainted.

"The big deal is that _I _heard she was super cool at her old school." Kukai looked over to the group of girls as well, waving. Two more dropped.

"There are a lot of things you _hear_, Kukai. Anyway, have you seen Nagihiko?"  
"No, haven't seen that cross dresser all day come to think of it."

Tadase gave the older boy a stern look. It wasn't Nagihiko's fault his family made him dance as a girl.

"Back to the new girl though. She's rooming with Utau!" Kukai's eyes turned into hearts as he walked towards a bench.  
"Why? Utau's barely ever at school anyway. She's always out recording and touring. Her dorm is one of the best in the school though.." Tadase blushed a little. He always _had _had a crush on the idol. But... In the end, she just wasn't his type.

"I don't know, but the girl's lucky."  
"Whats her name anyway?"  
"Amu Hinamori."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu stepped out of the taxi and sneezed.  
"Ohhh, that means someone's talking about you Amu!" Ran cheered.  
"That is just a silly superstition. Now. Where is the office..." Amu paid the driver and pulled her suitcases out of the trunk. Then, she turned to feast her eyes upon Seiyo High School.

And holy _shit_ the place was big!

Amu walked up the stairs to the front doors in awe. She'd never seen a school this big.. It was made of white brick, and was at _least-_

"Hey watc-"

She had smacked into something, and was now falling forward. _Oh how embarrassing! Now my face is going to be all scratched up from hitting these stairs! I'll be known as the girl who can't walk right. Oh god. My rep is already ruined here. Oh jebus. Please save me._

And yes, she was falling and thinking all this. It really is astonishing how fast you think when you're falling.

Her eyes were squeezed shut, and yet when she hit what she assumed would be the stairs, it didn't hurt.  
In fact it was rather soft and warm and smelled n-  
Someone chuckled in front of her face, "You going to lay there all day?"  
"Huh?" Amu opened her eyes and found her head facing towards someone's ears, dark hair falling across it. "Wha-"  
Then she noticed how she was positioned. Her head had fallen right next to the boy's, and yes she knew it was a boy because one of her hands was across the person's chest and it was flat. But that wasn't bad. Oh no.

She had fallen and ended up straddling the guy. Her legs were spread open awkwardly across the steps. On top of him.

Her face turned bright red. "Oh my god."  
"And you're _still _there.." The boy stated.  
"SORRY!" She nearly screamed, pushing herself uphalfway up with her arms, positioning them on opposite sides of his head. Man, this just kept getting more awkward.. "I really am. I wasn't paying attention and.. Oh god, I didn't hurt you did I?" She was now directly over him, still propped up by her arms and staring directly at... One of the most gorgeous men she'd ever seen in her life.

The red on her face deepened.  
"Tch, you _are_ a little heavy." The boy smirked again. Her hair was tickling the sides of his cheeks. And his hand was..  
"Watch where you're touching, pervert!" Amu screamed, jumping up off the boy and brushing herself off.  
It had been a little _too_ low on her lower back for her liking.

"You watch where you're walking." The dark haired boy stood up, brushing past her as he walked down the steps.

"AMU'S BLUSHING!" Ran screamed, dancing.  
"He was cute." Miki coolly said.  
"Did he have _purple _eyes?" Su asked.  
"No, I'd say blue." Miki answered.  
"Of course you would." Ran rolled her eyes.

"Shut up all of you and get back in my bag until we get into my room please," Amu sighed and stuffed them back into the shoulder bag she had.  
_Okay fine. The boy _was _cute._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After riding the elevator to the 7th (Of course, the very top. She _would _get the very top.) floor, and lugging her three suitcases and shoulder bag to the very end of the hall, she'd finally found her dorm room. 770.

She pulled out the key the lady at the office had given her.  
Somehow she'd managed to get roomed with THE Utau Hoshina.  
She didn't care much for the girl's music.. But as Ran had said in the elevator..  
"WE'RE ROOMING WITH A CELEBRITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She pushed the door open and her jaw dropped.

The room was nice. Beyond nice. Amazing.

There were two queen sized beds (she guessed) on opposite sides of the room. Her side, the one directly in front of the door, was empty. But the other side was decked out with a black comforter covering the bed, the walls covered in posters, and was looked like the door to a huge closet.

Then Amu noticed she had no such door. Just a dresser on the end of her bed.  
She sighed. Spoiled rich kids.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"IKUTOOO!"  
The said boy side stepped as a blond girl tried to tackle him.  
She pouted as she fell to the ground. "You're so mean to me."  
"You've got a new roommate at school?" The boy asked.  
"Yeah. I didn't want her. But the school said since I'm not there much I should share my room."

Ikuto nodded. The two were sitting on a bench in the school's "grassy area". It was next to the school, and was basically what it sounded like. A very large, glorified lawn.

"Soo Ikuto.." The girl wiggled her eyebrows. "It's been a long time.."  
"No."  
"I haven't asked anything!"  
"No."  
"Once?"  
"Let me think about it.."  
"REALLY?"  
"No."

She girl's eyes watered. "So mean.."

"Hey Ikuto! Utau!"  
A blond boy was walking towards the pair. He took a seat across from them.

"So, you're rooming with the new girl? Amu?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AAAAHH-_chu_!"  
Amu grimaced as she wiped her hand on the new sheets she'd just laid on her bed.  
"Man, someone must really like talking about you.." Ran giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you seen her yet?" The blond boy asked.  
Utau shook her head, "I haven't been in my room all day."  
"Can we go now? I'm_ tired_," Eru cried, flying out of Utau's purse.  
"Me too-nya!" Yoru crawled across the table towards Ikuto.

"I have to go meet my new _roomie_ anyway. _Yay_." Utau stood, grimacing as she brushed off her dress. "Come visit me tomorrow, Ikuto!" She giggled and sauntered off.

Tadase watched her. "That kinda grosses me out. I can't lie."  
"Me too." Ikuto pinched the bridge of his nose. "I saw the new girl today."  
"WHATT?" The younger boy screamed, "How? When? What does she look like?"

Ikuto chuckled. "She fell on me. Earlier today. Find out for yourself."

Tadase rolled his eyes. Ikuto may be like a brother to him, but sometimes he hated the older boy. "Was she pretty at least?"  
"Was she _pretty_? Are you a little kid, Tadase?"  
"Whatever."  
"Wanna make a bet?"

The blond stood up, preparing to leave. "A bet? On what?"

Ikuto stood as well, smirking. "I'll tell you when you see who she is."

And with that, the boy was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Utau walked in, Amu was fast asleep already. Being a depressed emo wore a girl out!

The blond girl shook her head. It was only like, 9. Cmon. But she was quiet for her new roommate nonetheless.  
In Amu's dreams she was falling.  
And in her dreams, a boy with cat ears caught her.

* * *

**Ok, ok. So the bet hasn't happened yet.  
But it will by chapter 4. Probably no earlier..  
But maybe.  
**

**REVIEW!**

**-starry**


	2. AH, My Eyes! INCEST!

Wellllll then I'll suppose I'll continue this lol (:

Bah, who knows. Maybe it'll be good.

Maybeeeeeeeeeee not

Took the advice from ..Mikomi., and spaced this out.. Even though I don't like it.. Oh well.

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

AH, My Eyes! INCEST!

"It's a love story baby just say ye-"

Amu slammed the top of her alarm clock. Was that the _only _song the radio played?

Cuz it sure seemed like it, man.

"Wakey, wakey, Amuuuuu!" Su jumped on her back. But she weighed what, .03 pounds?

The three charas sweat dropped as the girl flung the covers over her head and mumbled something illegible.

"Say whaaaaa?" Ran asked. The other two shrugged.

"Hey pinky. Get up. Classes start in like, 10 minutes." A blond girl said, stepping out of the bathroom by the door. She walked to the end of Amu's bed and pulled the covers off. "I said, _get up_."

Amu sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Gross. Eye boogies. Then she glared at the girl holding her pink cover.

"Give that back." She pointed at her property accusingly.

"Uh, no." The blond answered, holding it away from her body with one hand and examining her fingernails on the other. "Class starts in.." She looked over at her roommates alarm clock, "Eight minutes."

Amu groaned and pushed herself up off the bed. She walked over to her dresser, passing the other girl and noting how much taller she was than herself, and pulled out dark skinny jeans, a plain blue top and a black vest-thing. Partly because she was in a blue mood. Mostly because it was on the top.

She walked into the bathroom yawning.

Five minutes later she emerged, having brushed her hair and brought back some of it on the right side with a bobby pin. She brushed her teeth as well. But that should be a given..  
"You're ready _already_?" The blond girl asked. Then Amu smacked her head. She wasn't _the blond girl_, she was freakin Utau Hoshina!

"With Comcast."  
"What?"  
"..You're ready already with Comcast?"

Utau stared at her blankly. "..What?"  
"Comcast. The cable provider. TV's going digital or whatever this year.. You know.."

Her roommates blank stare turned into more of an "you're an idiot" stare. "Yeah,_ right_. _That_. Can we go? It's now 8, and classes just started. You're late on your first day. Come on."

Utau grabbed her purse and walked out, motioning for Amu to follow.

They made their was out of the dorm, which was conveniently located almost right across the street from the humongous school. The two girls walked in and towards the office.

"Ah, Miss Hoshina, you're back!" The older woman at the desk said as they walked in. Her name was Mrs. Kira. Amu remembered from yesterday.

"Yes, yes. I was told by the school board I needed to show my new roommate around," Amu caught the other girl's eye roll, "So do you have a copy of her schedule for me?"

"Ah yes. Amu Hinamori." She smiled at me as she handed Utau three papers. "There's also a pass for the both of you in there, so you won't be marked as tardy."

Utau smiled and walked out. Amu followed. The inside of the school looked like a University or something.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She flipped one of her pigtails back, "But its not like I _need_ to. I'm sure you know who I am."

"Utau Hoshina."

"I guess you can call me Utau, since we're rooming together.."

"Sounds good," Amu was having a hard time remembering where they were going. She'd need to know tomorrow when Utau wasn't with her! "I'm Amu Hinamori."

"I know."

"Oh right, Mrs. Kira already said."

"That, and everyone here is already talking about you."

"Really?"

Utau nodded. "Oh, and by the way. Keep your charas hidden at school. They aren't permitted during classes."

"How did you know.."

She winked, "They're already talking about you. Here's your class."

Amu hadn't realized they were even going somewhere. She sighed. She'd never be able to get here tomorrow by herself. She thanked Utau as the other girl walked off, then knocked on the door.

She was greeted by a teacher with long, orangish hair and big glasses. "You must be Amu!"

She nodded.

"Well, come in! I'm Mr. Nikaidou. You can call me Yuu, though. I'm just such a cool teacher like that."

Suddenly Amu was self-conscious. Maybe she should have spent more time getting ready..

"Class, this is Amu! Say "Hi!" to everyone, Amu!"

She glanced up at him, "I'm 17. Not 7."

_That's totally not me! _Her head was going crazy. She always said the meanest things when she was scared!

She heard a couple whispers from the class.  
"Man, she's so cool!"  
"She's hot."  
"I wish I could say things like that!"  
"She's so bangin."  
"She seems so spicy!"  
"I want to ban-"

She then heard a very loud smack and a "Sorry, sorry!"

Without acting like she'd heard anything, or answering her teacher's raised eye brow, she walked towards an empty desk by the window.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not until _after _3 hours and a teacher switch in the class was she informed by a girl sitting next to her, who had been staring at her since she'd sat down, that they stayed in the same classroom all day. The teachers were the ones who moved from class to class.

All. Day. Long.  
It was then Amu had her first thoughts of suicide.

She looked around at her classmates. They were all staring back. _Creepy._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, 7 long and awkward hours later, the final bell rang. She grabbed her bag and nearly ran out of the room, knocking into someone as she turned out the door.

Books hit the floor. Thankfully, not hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She ran her hand through her hair awkwardly.  
The blond boy was staring at her.

She stared back for what seemed like 10 minutes. "Are you going to take a picture or get your books?" Okay, so she wasn't scared. But awkwardness was almost the same as scared in her book.

He blinked. "You're the new girl, right? Amu?"

How did everyone know her? "Uh, yeah."

He smiled, "I'm Tadase. I'm a junior too! But it looks like we aren't in the same class.."

To avoid conversation, Amu bent down to get his books, not noticing he went down as well. Their hands touched as they reached for the same book. Amu pulled hers away swiftly, going a little red. _How elementary.._

She stood up and turned away from him. And thank heavens, there was Utau. Amu almost sprinted to her. "Utau!" She screamed. The said girl blanched.

"Hinamori, why are you screaming?"

"Uh..." _Think, think, think_, "Thats how we greet each other at my old school. Don't you here?"

The blond girl's eye twitched as she slowly shook her head.

"Oh, well. You guys are losers then." Amu turned around again, deciding it better to walk away from Utau and towards the boy in order to leave than walk with the girl, who she'd just completely embarrassed herself in front of.

Falling into a mob of kids heading in the same direction, which she assumed would be _out_, she heard more whispers.

"Look, it's Amu."  
"Her old school yelled when they greeted each other!"  
"_Really?_"  
"Yeah!"  
"Oh, then.. HEY AMU!" A girl with black hair on the opposite side of the mob screamed.

And before anyone saw her bust out laughing, she managed to push her way out of the school doors.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her bed had never felt as god as it did at this moment. She curled up into her pillow.

"Amu, you left us!" Su yelled into her ear.

Amu rubbed it, "Hey, those are sensitive!"

"You forgot us!" Ran flew at Amu's face. The human girl flicked her away.

"I was tired."

"That is a lame excuse." Miki was on the floor.

"You aren't allowed in this school anyway." Amu sat up, stretching. She'd seen a big park looking thing next to the school today. It was a nice, warm day too. "Want to go to a park as compensation?"

The three charas looked at each other before screaming "YESSSSSSS!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Good thing I put on shorts. Its hot as a mother out here._ Amu was laying under a tree by the edge of the, grass/park/forest with like 6 trees/big lawn thing. Her three charas were in her bag behind her.

"You three wanted to come, remember?"

"But Amu, its so _hot_!" Ran complained.

"Hey look! The cute boy from yesterday!" Su said, pointing towards the opposite side of the park.

"And you're roommate." Miki pulled out mini-binoculars. "She's super close to him."

"Maybe they're dating." Su squealed, "What a perfect pair! They'll make pretty babies!"

Amu went red just hearing that. She looked over at the two. He had his hands in his pockets and was leaning against a tree. Utau was grabbing his arm and blabbing into his ear.

They _were _cute together...

"HEADS UP!"

Amu looked just in time to catch a soccer ball that had been flying at her head. She looked around and spotted a boy running towards her. "Ah, sorry about that. I was working on my new shot. Put a little too much power in, I guess!"

He smiled as she threw it at him. "No problem." She smirked, "Maybe you need to work on your aim as well.."

He chuckled nervously, "You're Amu, right?"

She sweat dropped, "How does everyone know me?"

"Well duh, you're the new cool and spicy chick. Plus, you're hot!"

"Oh great. My dreams have just come true. People think I'm _hot_. Yayy." She grimaced.

"Just guy talk, dude. Anyway, I've gotta get back to this. Tryouts are soon! I'm Kukai by the way!" He waved and took off.

Had he just called her _dude_?

"Can we go back now? I'm sweating!" Su said, fainting dramatically.

"Is that even possible?" Amu asked, standing up and pulling her bag over her shoulder.

"No, but it got you going!" The sweet chara smiled.

As Amu passed Utau and the boy, she made it a point to look away.

For one, she didn't want him to notice her and tell everyone about her falling on him.  
Two, she felt awkward staring at couples having "couple time".  
And three, he looked strangely like the weird cat person in her dream last night...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikuto, come on."

Amu was awoken by Utau's whiny voice as the door was pushed open. She sighed and looked over at the clock. 8:37.

She heard a deep male voice, but couldn't make it out.

"You never do."

Again the voice. She looked towards the door and saw her gorgeous roommate, but the door wasn't open enough to see the other person.

"Fine."

The door was pushed open, and the boy was there. He looked over at her.

"There, happy? There she is. My roommate." Utau pointed towards the girl in bed, then lifted an eyebrow. "All you do is sleep."

Amu's face went red as the boy next to her chuckled. "I'm tired." Was all she could think to say.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Obviously." Then turned back to the boy, "Okay well, you should get going I guess, right?"

He nodded, but continued to look at Amu. She pretended not to notice as she stood and stretched.

"Oh, well... Bye Ikuto!" She jumped fast and planted a kiss on the boy's lips.

Amu turned her head. How awkward today was turning out to be.  
Then she noted the word "awkward" had been used quite a lot today.. She needed to get a better vocabulary word...

"Utau, stop it."

She heard a giggle and a submission, though it sounded false.

Then the deep voice addressed her. "Nice to meet you, Amu." The sides of his mouth turned faintly upwards into a smile. Or maybe a smirk..

She smiled and nodded. He was wearing a loose v-neck t-shirt and she could see the top of his chest. She turned away to hide the blush crawling across her cheeks.

When the door was closed, Amu turned towards her roommate, "So, he's your boyfriend?"

She giggled, walking over to her bed. "Oh no. He's my brother."

"Oh, so really good friends."

She paused, "No, I mean he's my _brother_."

Amu stared at her. _No, way.._

Then a black chara flew out from Utau's covers. "They have the same parents! Stupid kid."

The pink haired girl's eye twitched. "You.. are his.. _blood_ sister?"

She nodded, grabbing a bag on the end of her bed and stuffing the black chara into it before walking out the door.

Amu proceeded to scream for 5 minutes once she thought the other girl was far enough away from the room.

* * *

**Kinda a random chap I guess..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-starry**


	3. The Bet

Right now, I'm watching the Super Bowl and typing this.  
Cardinals are up, but Steelers are like 5 and goal. RIGHT now. With :45.

I don't like either team, for the record.

EAGLES SHOULD BE THERE! ARGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Okay, okay. I'm done.

WAIT... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO STEELERS SCORED!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Damn Steelers. Well I didn't want the Cardinals to win either.. The games not even over yet though.  
Anyway story time.

REVIEW and I'll give you cookies! Please.

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

The Bet

The next morning, Utau still wasn't back. Amu had decided to wake up at 7:30, instead of 7:50. Just so she wasn't late. NOT so she could "get pretty". She really didn't understand make up; I mean, who would want to cake their face, resulting in a major break out, put big black lines across their eye lids and wear tacky lip stick and get it all over their cups and food?

Definitely not for her.

Today she had been woken by Turn My Swag On by Soulja Boy. His songs were so.. _dumb_.

**((A/N: Steelers just won.))**

She ran across the street towards the school. She'd have to find someone today to show her to her room, because she had no earthly idea where it was.

"Hey!"

Amu continued up the steps. She figured the person wasn't yelling at her.

"Hey! You!"

She pushed open the door.

"Girl with the pink hair!"

Her eye twitched. That _better_ not be to her... She turned and saw a girl running towards her. Or, an _it_.

"Me?" Amu pointed to herself.

The it nodded. "You're in my class. I figured you probably didn't remember where it was.. Would you like to walk with me?" It smiled. Up close, it looked like a girl. It was pretty, and had very long black hair. But it was wearing boy clothes...

The pinkette's eye twitched. Lesbian?

Not that she had anything against them. She just didn't want to be _hit _on by one.

"Uh, no thanks." She turned back towards the school and walked in.

"I insist!" She felt an arm link with hers. She turned towards the person who was gleaming along side her, waving at someone in front of them.

"Excuse me, but I said no thanks.." Amu tried to pull her arm away, but the it turned towards her.

"You _are_ cool!" She waved to the blond boy she'd ran into yesterday, who was currently headed their way, "But _not _cool enough to find the classroom on your own. Come on, I'm just trying to help."

Amu sighed and nodded, then looked towards Tadase.

"Hello Nagihiko, Amu." He smiled.

He was cute. She hadn't really noticed it yesterday, but it was true. His blond hair was longer in the front like a girl, and he had one piece sticking up in a strange angle, but he was boyishly handsome. His face was soft, and his eyes were light red. She wouldn't say hot, because he wasn't attractive in that way. _Hot _is more for someone like Utau's brot-

_Say WHATTTTT?!_

Amu blushed for even _thinking _about thinking that. "Hello." She nodded towards him. His eyes got a little bigger. He probably thought she was blushing because of him.

"I see Nagihiko is taking you to class?"

"Isn't that a boys name?" She asked, looking at the it attached to her arm.

It chuckled. "Yes it is."

"Why on earth would your parents give you a boys name?"

"Because I'm a boy."

There was a very long, awkward pause. "Oh. I'm uh.. Sorry.. Its just your hair is so long and you look so much like a girl." Her eyes got bigger, "Oh, my god. I didn't mean to say that. You don't look like a girl. Well, I mean, you _do_ but not in a bad way. You're a very attractive male! And I don't mean that in a "I like you attractive" way," She made quotes in the air, "More of in a friend way. All in a friend way. But we aren't friends."

The two boys were staring at her as she ranted.

"Not that we can't be friends. But I mean, we just met and everything. And I don't even know you. Nagihiko, right? Well Nagihiko I think you're a very cool person so far so I'd like to be your friend. I mean, if you want to be friends. Is that a weird thing to say? I'm very sorry for thinking you're a girl."

Okay, _now_ she was red.

"I have no idea what she just said," Nagihiko said.

"I think she said she wants to be friends and you look like a girl...." Tadase answered.

"NO! I did NOT say that!" Amu screamed, pointing at him.

"You don't want to be my friend?" The boy on her arm said, jutting out his lower lip.

"Oh no, no, no. I mean I didn't say you looked like a girl. Well, I did but-"

"I guess she's not as "cool and spicy" as everyone says." Nagihiko laughed. "Its okay. I'm used to it. My family wants me to be an oyama, so thats why I look like this."

The girl's blush slowly crawled off her cheeks as she nodded. "Can we get to class?"

"Yeah, we should. I'll see you after school Tadase." Then she was pulled away through the hallways.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu ran into her room, literally. "RAN! MIKI! SU!"

Her charas popped up from the bed. "AMU!!"

Then flew to her as she caught them in a hug. "I need your help! I'm going out with a friend. I just met him today. He looks like a girl... But anyway, he invited me to go out with him and some of his friends."

"A DATE!" The three yelled.

"Oh no. Not a date. He's not like that."

"Let me pick your outfit." Miki said, flying over to her dresser.

"And I'll do your hair!" Su volunteered, pointing towards the bathroom.

Once everything was done, Amu flipped open her phone and looked at the time. 5:53.

"I'm gonna be late!" She grabbed her shoulder bag and took off out the door, charas behind her, without even looking in the mirror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't exactly know where to go. Nagihiko had told her that if she took the bus that stopped outside her dorm, it would stop at a big outside mall.

So here she stood, at the bus stop. She'd never admit it, but she didn't like public buses. She always thought someone was gonna follow her off and kidnap her, or the bus driver would turn out to be a bus hijacker and ran into a building or something.

Plus it was stinky and dirty.

"Hello, Amu." A voice was in her ear.

She screamed. Loud. Then swung a fist back behind her head. **Smack**.

_Perfect hit._

Then she turned. And found a navy blue haired boy clutching his nose, glaring at her. "What the fuck was that?" He asked. He looked her over. She had on a red and black polo with a black shirt and flats. Her pink hair, which fell to her shoulder blades, was down with half of it pulled into a pony tail atop her head. Her golden eyes were probably the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life. And though she was rather short..

He _wan-_

Wait, what? No. He hadn't been just about to think that. The sun must be getting to him.

The girl gasped.

The boy she ran into. Utau's brother. "I-uh.." She didn't know what to say. He was so freakin gorgeous. "Well if you hadn't surprised me this wouldn't have happened." She crossed her arms.

His hand fell from his nose as he examined it. Didn't look like there was any blood.. Then he stuffed it into his pocket and smirked. "If you didn't keep _running into me_," His smirk grew extra big at that, "Then I wouldn't have to sneak up on you."

"That was an _accident_." The girl stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't Amu's fault!" Ran said, flying out of her bag. "Eep! Sorry, Amu." She grinned sheepishly at her.

She wasn't supposed to come out in front of strangers.

"You have charas?" The boy asked, taking a step closer.

"Stay back, pervert!"

He smirked again, "Me the pervert? You're the one who was straddled across me."

Her face went tomato red. "ACCIDENT!"

"Ikuto, look at the girl's necklace!" A cat chara came flying out of the tree behind them. It landed on his shoulder.

Amu immediately grabbed it so he couldn't see. "What about it?"

"What was it, Yoru?"

"A lock with a four leaf clover design!"

He looked back at her, surprise in his eyes. "Let me see."

"No." She said defiantly.

His eyebrows went up. "Please?" He bent down to her level, his face inches from hers. He reached out a hand, pulling hers away from her necklace.

Every blush she'd ever had was nothing compared to the fire that was currently claiming her face. He had a lock of hair that fell between his eyes, crossing right at the tips. And he smelled like perfection. And he was getting closer..

"The Humpty Lock.." He was so close now she could feel his hot breath. "Where did you get this.." He whispered, and it almost sounded like he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Her heart was beating so fast she couldn't answer.

Then his blue eyes locked with hers and her breath hitched in her throat.

"Why are you so red?"

That snapped her out of it. "I am not!" She turned around so she wasn't facing him. She heard him chuckle.

"You're too young to have such a dirty mind."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

The bus pulled up in front of her, and she'd never been more happy to see one in her life than now. She stepped in.

"Tell Tadase I said hey." The boy behind her said.

"Eh?"

"Tell Ta-da-se that I said _hello_."

"Um.."

Ikuto sighed. "Fine, I'll come tell him myself."

Her eyes got big. "No! Don't come with me! I'll tell him!"

He stepped onto the bus, "Too late."

Amu glared at him, then paid and walked to the back. There wasn't anyone else on. Besides Ikuto.

He paid and walked towards the back, sitting next to her.

"Perv, there's a whole bus."

"But I'd feel lonely."

"I don't care."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Feisty, aren't you?"

She didn't answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the bus arrived to what looked like a massive outdoor mall 30 minutes later. Amu had to push Ikuto to get out.

"I'm going, woman!" He said, stepping out. She looked around. She didn't see Nagihiko anywhere..

"Who are you looking for?"

"No one." She turned around and looked the other way.

"Just tell me."

"Go away."

"Nagihiko?"

"How did you know?" She asked distractedly. Where was that boy?

"Because hes walking towards us." Ikuto grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

Nagihiko and Tadase were waving at her. "You know them?" She asked, smiling back.

"Mhm." Ikuto took a step away from her. "Hello Tadase."

"Why are you here, Ikuto?" The blond asked, standing next to Amu. He smelled good too..

"Amu wanted me to keep her company." He smirked.

"LIES!"

Tadase seemed to ignore both comments, turning towards the girl. "Amu, you look gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks.." She went pink. Maybe he wasn't too bad..

"Looks like little Tadase has a crush." Ikuto taunted, suddenly on Amu's other side.

"Ikuto, if you're going to be like that then leave." Nagihiko said.

"With pleasure," The boy said, "I just came to ask little Tadase if he still wanted to know the bet."

Amu looked at him, "What bet?"

"Yeah, what bet?" Tadase asked.

Ikuto smiled at Amu. Who _was_ this boy? He was so strange and dark. She didn't even know him. She suspected he had an incestuous relationship with her roommate, which is totally disgusting, and yet..

Then Tadase flashed in her mind. She didn't know him either. Less than Ikuto, probably. But he was kind and sincere..

"A bet on who can make Amu fall in love."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Review.**

**-starry**


	4. Don't Touch Me

I'm thinking about dropping this story..

But I haven't decided yet...

Anyway, on with it.

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

Don't Touch Me

Somehow, she'd managed to survive a whole 3 weeks in this crazy place. After Ikuto had made the bet, he'd ran off somewhere and she hadn't seen him since. Utau had come home, she had left to record some new songs. But she was leaving again soon on a short tour. Amu didn't want to admit it, but she was kind of happy about that. She liked being by herself more than listening to the senior girl and her charas complain and rant about random, girly things.

Saturday mornings. They were either the single most enjoyable moment of the week, or the most boring.

Amu had forgot to turn off her school alarm, and was unwilling woken at 7:30. Now at 8:03 she still couldn't get back to sleep. The whole mall scenario kept replaying in her mind..

"_A bet on who can make Amu fall in love."_

"_WHAT?!"_

_She wanted to kick him in a very uncomfortable place. How dare he propose a bet on her personal feelings? Who did he think he was?_

"_I can't do that." Tadase said, crossing his arms and looking up at the boy (because, embarrassingly, he was much shorter than Ikuto)._

_The taller boy's hair blew across his face in the wind, "And why not? Scared you'll lose?"_

"_Um, HELLO? Who said I'll fall in love with EITHER of you?!" Amu screamed. She's just gotten here! What the fuck!_

"_Ouch, harsh Amu. But I'd say you've already _fallen_ for me." Ikuto smirked. When didn't he? One day, his face would get stuck like that. And Amu would laugh at him._

"_Okay, that isn't even funny anymore."_

"_Ikuto, I won't do the bet. Its wrong, and I don't even know her.." _

_That offended Amu a little. Tadase didn't like her?_

_Ikuto shrugged. "Fine. If you want to be a little kid about it, fine by me." He turned and walked a few steps before looking back over his shoulder, "But when you feel like going against me I'll be around." Then he took off._

_The entire day was full of Amu and Tadase blushing at each other because of the incident. Nagi made fun of them. Amu wanted to blow his face off._

She sighed and rolled over, trying to ignore Utau's snores. For someone so pretty, she sure did sound like a fat dude when she slept. Finally Amu abandoned trying, and got up. Her three charas were still sleeping, so she walked around quietly as she pulled on jean shorts and a white beater. **((A/N: Aren't those really called wife beaters? Or was I lied to by my friends? Those fuckers. o.o))**

She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail , and bumped her bangs up with some bobby pins. They made her forehead hot when they were down. And she didn't feel like fixing her hair anyway.

She walked down to the bus stop, but read that it wouldn't be there for another 45 minutes and decided to just walk around the new town.

She didn't like the place much. And people in the school had made up so many rumors about her, hyped her up into this super cool, untouchable girl that she wasn't that she didn't have any friends. They mistook shyness and nervousness as being cool. And once people think you're cool, they just stare at you with wide eyes and make up _more _"super cool, spicy" stories about you. S_o, no one has the confidence to talk to me in school because I'm too "popular" for them._

She shouldn't be complaining she guessed. The rumors weren't bad.. They made her look good.. But still..

When no one _actually _talks to you, it just makes you more self conscious. Which just makes me even more shy. Its hard having no friends, even when everyone wishes they were yours.. It made Amu's defensive walls even bigger. Then she said things that made people gasp out "She's so cool!"

Dumb kids.

Thankfully she had Nagi.. And Tadase now, who was recently becoming somewhat of a crush. Tadase had a best friend Kukai, the boy who'd almost hit her with the soccer ball. He was a senior, and constantly doing some sport or school crap worrying about college, so she hadn't hung out with him much.

And Nagi had a girl friend. Not a GIRLFRIEND. But a girl FRIEND, as he had explained it. Rima, in our grade but in Tadase's class. She was like a tiny little doll, with the longest hair Amu had seen. She suspected Nagi liked her, but he denied it.

And Rima had a friend Yaya, a sophomore. She liked to talk about herself in third person. Like, "Yaya wants that!" or "Yaya doesn't want to!" which annoyed Amu to no end.

Then there was Kairi, the freshman, the youngest of all of them. And embarrassingly enough the smartest. He tags along with Tadase sometimes, and stutters a lot around her. But she'd just met him a few days ago, and didn't have enough to judge him on..

So, Utau not included because that was more of a love-hate relationship (okay, more of a very little love/lots of hate) and Ikuto who was currently crossed out entirely for any type of relationship after trying to play on her feelings, those 6 people were her only "friends."

If they were even that.

High school was so difficult.

Thankfully she only had a year after this.

She looked in front of her, having forgot she was even walking around. Wonderful how wondering mind's can tune you out of the real world.

There stood an old, brick building with a big neon sign that read BOWLING.

Amu peeked through the window and saw Kairi polishing a ball. _Strange job.._

She walked in and straight up to the front desk. "Best shined ball I've seen in a while." She said, nodding towards the thing in the boy's hand.

His face got pink as he chuckled, "Then you must not have seen some in a while?"

Amu's eye twitched. "Eh?"

"OH! I didn't mean it like _that_!" He waved his hands in front of his face, dropping the ball to the ground.

She laughed nervously. "It's okay.."

She drummed her fingers on the table and turned to watch a kid's ball bounce down the bumpers and get a strike.

"Odd job you have, Kairi. Why here?"

"Well I'm still only 15, and a lot of places won't hire till you're 16.. I needed the money." He adjusted his glasses.

"Makes sense. How much do you get paid?"

"Only $7 an hour."

"Not bad... Is it?"

He laughed, "Oh, it's bad. But its nearly.." He closed his eyes for a second, "Uh.. 7% more than minimum wage."

"Wow, that was like, 3 seconds! I'm a 17 and _still _in algebra 2." She slapped him playfully on the arm, "Don't make me feel so stupid, Kairi!"

His face turned bright red, which made Amu giggle. This felt a lot better than during school when she stayed quiet, save for a few "super cool" comments. That were, in reality, the words that her defenses made up and spat out. No one in that school knew the real her. Maybe Nagi, but thats it.

Even Tadase hadn't really seen _her_.

"Amu, can I ask you something?" His eyes were downcast now.

"You just did."

"Oh, no I didn't mean that one.."

"It was a joke.. Just ask."

"Do you.. Uh.." He crossed his arms and looked sideways, "I know its not my business and all but.." He sighed, "Do you l-like umm.."

"Spit it out man!" She laughed.

"Tadase?"

"What about him?"

"Don't make me ask again.." His eyes looked like they were watering.

"Do I like Tadase?"

He nodded in response.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Well.. During lunch, you always sit next to him. And you always hang out with him. And he likes you, so I tho-"

Amu held up her hand, "Wait. Tadase likes me?"

"Well, even if he hadn't told me and Nagi, its obvious. He's always so nice to you, and does everything you ask. Even things you don't ask. Like he's whipped when you two aren't even dating, you know?"

"How come I haven't noticed this?"

"Maybe you don't pay enough attention.." He shrugged. "So do you?"

Amu thought about it. He was nice and cute, and he had won her over when he'd refused the bet. He was everything she _should _like, right?

So she did have a crush on him.

..Right?

He was everything a boyfriend should be. So why wouldn't she like him?

Why not?

"Heh.. I guess so.."

And she was always so nervous around him, she never acted like her true self.

Which meant she liked him. Right?

"Oh.." He looked defeated for a second before it disappeared. "Well, my shifts almost over."

Amu looked at the clock. It was already noon.

"Want to play a game when I get of at 12:30? Then we could go get lunch or something.." Amu could tell it was taking him a lot of courage to ask this. She couldn't deny it!

"Sure. As long as you're paying! You're the one with the job." She winked.

"A man should always pay!"

She agreed, then walked over to a table to wait for 20 minutes.

--------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so he had killed her in bowling. Apparently if you were over 13 you couldn't use bumpers.

So Amu's score was 32.

THRITY TWO!

She was so embarrassed. And guess what Kairi had scored?

212. Either the kid had no life or he didn't work enough while he was there.

"This food is great." She said, dipping her quesadilla in sour cream before taking a bite. They were at a little mexican restaurant that the pinkette couldn't remember the name of..

"Its one of my favorite places to come. You really like it?" He asked. All he'd ordered was two tacos, so now the boy just watched as Amu stuffed her face.

"Ehs amahing!" What? He mouth was full!

"I'm glad you like it. I'll bring you here again sometime..?" Kairi looked at her hopefully.

Amu nodded. Why turn down a free meal? She reached for another slice of quesadilla and found nothing. NOO!

"I'm out of food!" She frowned.

"Would you like more?"

"Oh, no.. I don't want to get fat.." Of course she wanted more! But she didn't want to make the kid pay any more than he already had to..

"Amu, you aren't fat."

"But I will be if I get more."

"You'll always look amazing."

There was a very long pause.

"Wow. That was awkward." Amu said, nodding her head. Kairi touched his head, blushing again.

"That wasn't supposed to come out." He chuckled nervously. "Well then, are you ready to leave?"

Amu sighed, rubbing her tummy. It hurt now. Damn quesadilla!

"I guess." They stood up. Kairi dropped two dollars on the table, then paid the bill. He held the door open for the girl.

"I don't live in the dorms.. My sister actually lives a few streets that way," he pointed in the opposite direction that Amu was heading, "But if you want, I can walk you there?"

Amu pulled out her cell. It was only 5. She had a text from Utau, too.

**From: Utau**

**where r u?  
i need 2  
talk 2 u.**

**Delivered: 3:37**

"You need to get home now?" She asked, typing in a response.

**To: Utau**

**sorry, went  
out. i'll be  
back later.**

**Sent: 5:04**

She hated texting in "text language".

"No, not right now."

"Well, I don't want to go back yet.. Utau wants to talk. Which doesn't sound good."

"Sounds like a break up."

Amu laughed. "Want to.... uhhhhh..... Whats there to do here?"

Kairi shrugged, "I dunno. We could.. Go to the outdoor mall?"

Amu sweat dropped. Her memories of that place weren't the best. "Sure, lets go."

--------------------------------------------------------

Now the clock in the middle of the mall read 7:17. They'd walked around the entire place, talking about random things. She liked this boy, he was honest and blushed when she said things.

It made her laugh. Inwardly, of course.

"Now I think I should be going.." Amu said as they neared the bus stop. She read the times;

_Bus Schedule:_

_6:00 am  
6:45 am  
7:15 am  
8:00 am  
8:45 am_

She skipped down to the end.

_6:45 pm  
7:15 pm  
8:00 pm_

_Damn._ She'd missed it.

"Would you like me to wait with you?" He asked politely, scanning over the sheet as well.

"No, you're house is close right?"

He nodded.

"Then go ahead. I'm a big girl."

Kairi smiled and waved, then walked away. "See you later!" He called over his shoulder.

Amu sighed and sat down on the bench. It was only forty minutes.

**Five minutes later.**

_Damn bus._

**Ten minutes later.**

_Come on..._

**Seventeen minutes later.**

"Ah fuck this." It was 7:32 on her cell. Two texts from Utau. Why couldn't she just call?

**From: Utau**

**ur charas r  
worried &  
i need 2 tt u  
b4 9:30.  
hurry ur ass  
up.**

**Delivered: 5:12**

**From: Utau**

**k. where the  
FUCK r u?!**

**Delivered: 7:23**

She stood up and started walking towards the dorms. It took half an hour to get there on the bus.

Amu figured she could get there in an hour walking..

--------------------------------------------------------

She was only three blocks from the dorms. Okay, so she'd been off on the timing. It was now 8:28, and was getting darker...

And there was a guy following her.

She had sped up a few blocks back, and he kept up. So she tried to shake him, taking random turns and going in a circle. But he kept following.

She was officially freaked out. She decided to try once more to take a turn..

Amu took an abrupt right into an opening in the buildings, looking behind her as she did so. He was an older man, with scraggy brown hair and stubble across his cheeks. And his beer belly poked out over his belt.

How attractive.

She faced forward again. _Oh no.._

It was a dead end. A dark alley. One of those places that girls get raped and killed in.

Amu turned around and backed up, heart racing as the man turned into the alley and chuckled darkly. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here." He slowly stepped towards her as she continued backing away, "You're a pretty one aren't you?"

Amu couldn't talk. Her eyes were watering uncontrollably. Her heart was going so fast she doubted blood was even getting pumped. Her throat was closing and her breath came out in quick gasps. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening._

He back hit the wall, the end of the alley. A quiet sob escaped her lips. He was closing in.

"Is the pretty little girl crying?" He asked. He was only a foot away now. He reached out a hand, touching her cheek. "You're gorgeous. How'd I manage you?"

His touch brought her back to her senses. "Get the fuck off me." She hit his hand away. Suddenly his demeanor changed.

He grabbed both her wrists, slamming them against the wall above her head and leaning in. He smelled like vodka. "What did you just say to me, bitch?"

Amu squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head to the side. This still wasn't registering in her mind. _This ISN'T HAPPENING! DEAR GOD! I'M GOING TO GET KI-_

"I think she said get off her." A dangerously deep voice said at the front of the alley. Amu knew that voice from somewhere..

The man kept her wrists in his grip as he turned towards the other man. Amu kept her eyes closed.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked what she said. And she said get off." The voice was a little closer.

"Get your own victim, punk. Leave before you need to be dealt with." The man turned back to Amu. She only knew this because she felt his breath across her cheeks; her eyes were still squeezed shut.

Now the other voice was directly behind the man. It was full of violence, "Okay, let me make this easier for you. Either let the girl go, or I'll make you let her go."

Amu peeked one eye open. The man was still blocking her from seeing who the voice belonged to. His grip loosened on her wrists as he turned back around, "Boy you're messing with the wrong man."

"Let. Her. Go."

Now the man in front of her had loosened his grip so much Amu decided to take a chance and pull her wrists away.

It didn't work.

"Don't try to run, bitch!" The man pulled one hand away from her wrists and smacked her. She didn't feel anything, though she knew it was hard. The adrenalin pumping through her body blocked the pain. She took the moment to pull her other hand free, then ran towards where the other voice was yelling out curses.

_Ikuto._

"Get back here bi-"

"IKUTO!" Amu screamed, wrapping her arms tight around his waist. She didn't care that she didn't like him at this moment.

"Get behind me." He spat. His normally bluish purple eyes now looked like he wanted to kill.

"Oh, the boy wants to fight?" The older man laughed, "Just hand her over and walk away. I don't want to have to hurt your pretty self."

Ikuto gave off what sounded like a growl. Amu had never been so scared in her life, but now it was for the boy in front of her. He couldn't take this man..

"Ikuto, lets run." She whispered, tugging on his sleeve. Once they got out of the alley, the man couldn't do anything.

"You get out of here. Go to your dorm." He answered, keeping his eyes on the advancing man.

"You come too." Her voice was shaking. The man was close again..

"I'll be fine. Leave-" The boy's sentence was stopped as the older man lunged.

"Giver her to me!" He yelled as Ikuto threw him to the ground.

"NOW, Amu!" He looked over at her, his eyes full of urgency and..

What else? What was that?

She didn't look long enough to figure it out. The girl turned and ran. She didn't want to leave him, but he wasn't leaving. She'd only be a hindrance if she stayed..

She ran all the way to her dorm. She'd already decided not to tell Utau. She'd only worry and be pissed off at Amu for getting her brother into that..

She stopped outside her door to catch her breath. _He better be okay. That idiot. Why didn't he run?!_

Amu pushed the door opened, and was greeted with four loud yells.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

* * *

**Um....**

**I can write that in a T fic, right?**

**I think so..**

**I wrote this pretty fast and didn't look for mistakes. Tell me if you see any!**

**heh. If you love me, or at least the story, REVIEW PLEASE.**

**-starry**


	5. Sleep Over

Otay. Well..  
I dunno....

People piss me off. Thats all I've gotta say.  
Can you tell I've had a bad day? Haha.

If you read the manga, mainly chap 28, then this will be familiar.

I DUN CARE. :P

If you don't read the manga, then...  
You should.

Especially if you're an Amuto fan.  
Much better than the show- trust me on that one.

Plus Ikuto looks way better in the manga haha.

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

Sleep Over

Amu looked around her dorm, ignoring the yell. Utau was dressed like a man, with her hair pulled back in a baseball cap and some weird black sunglasses covering half her face. She had on big baggy jeans and an over sized sweatshirt. Okay, so she didn't look like a man.

She looked like an obnoxiously famous and beautiful singer trying to dress like a man.

Sometimes pretty people are so annoying!

And she had a suitcase next to her.

"Are you going somewhere?" Amu asked. She couldn't think of anything but Ikuto...

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Ran yelled, flying at her face. Amu flicked her away again.

"I forgot it." Which was true. She pulled her hair out of its pony tail and bobby pins, combing her hands through it. She needed a shower. No, a bath. Yes. That sounded nice.

"Where. Were. You?" Utau asked impatiently, looking at her watch. "I've waited for you all day just to talk to you. Damn." She sent Amu a glare.

"Are you glaring at me, or does your neck normally stick out that far?" The pink haired girl asked. The glasses blocked her view.

"Answer the question damn it!"

"I went for a walk! Is that okay? Jesus!"

"And it took you all day."

"Yes."

"All _freakin _day. To walk."

"...."

"...."

"Yes?"

Utau screamed and flipped her head back, "Why are you so frustrating? You don't have to keep that "cool" persona up all the time, you know!"

"Okay. I met a friend. We went bowling. We got lunch. We went to the mall. Is that okay, mother?" Amu rolled her eyes. What was the big deal? So she was gone. That didn't mean everyone needed to flip out.

"Whatever. You've made me late as it is. Just listen no-"

"You could've called." Amu whispered.

"..What was that?" Utau put a hand on her hip, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh nothing, your highness."

The older girl rolled her eyes. "I'm going on the tour now. I won't be back for three weeks. Got that? And theres some rules while I'm gone. Number one," She held up her pointer finger, "Don't touch my stuff. Number two," Now her middle finger as well, "Don't be late to school. They'll blame it on me. Number three," Another finger, "No boys in here. The thought of it disgusts me."

"Who said I even have a boy to bring?" Amu asked defensively.

"Oh, I know about the bet Ikuto and Tadase have on you. I know them both better than you, and trust me. Don't bring them in."

Amu's mouth dropped. "WHAT?!" Ugh, did she have to mention him? Now she was worried about the boy again!  
What if he was lying dead in the alley right now?!

Utau's eyebrows came together, ignoring her roommates outburst, "Which brings us to number four. If you so much as look at my brother, _think _about looking at my brother, talk to my brother, or better yet think about _thinking _about my brother, I will have you kicked out of this dorm and out of this school. Do you understand me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"He's never had a girl close to him, because I won't let any near. Women will only bring trouble for him. Especially you. He's better off just realizing he's meant for me." She swooned at her own thoughts.

Incest is so gross.

"First off, there is nothing between me and Ikuto. So don't worry about that. The bet was just something he said to annoying me and Tadase. You know him, you should know that. And second, I won't ever like that perverted, annoying, childish, thinks its okay to toy with girl's emotions, egotistical weirdo." Amu huffed and crossed her arms. _Is he okay..?_

Utau shook her head. "You're right, I do know him. And if you talk about him like that again, we'll have some problems. I love him."

Amu gagged.

"Which is why you can't do anything with him. Got it?"

The younger girl smiled big, "Of course, oh great one."

The singer nodded, pulling out a mini mirror as she examined herself. "Anyway, call me if you need something."

"Really?" Utau wasn't normally nice like that.

"No. See ya!" She grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door.

Amu sighed, falling onto her bed and ignoring the yells of her charas. _Is Ikuto okay..? And what did Utau mean with that whole thing about him? Theres nothing between us. If she wants to get at her brother, then more power to her!_

"So, can we Amu?"

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"

"Huh?" Amu looked up at Miki and Su who were flying around her head.

"We're having a chara date with Temari tonight, Nagi's letting her go. So can we go out with her?" Su asked, smiling sweetly up at Amu.

"Go where?" She sounded like her mother. Speaking of which, she should probably call her tonight..

"We're going sight seeing at night!" Ran clapped her hands.

Amu closed her eyes. She _did _need some time alone.. "Sure. Just don't get stolen or anything.."

"We won't!" They flew out the window into the night.

_Ikuto..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu stepped out of the bath, pulling a towel around herself. Sometimes baths grossed her out, the thought of laying in her own dirt and grime.

But tonight it had been perfect. She'd plugged her iHome up on the sink and blasted her music. Just what she needed to relax.

Or freak out about Ikuto.

At first, she had been worried about if he was hurt. Then she figured Ikuto could hold his own..  
Then she got suspicious about how he had been there, perfect timing and all.  
And then she got angry at the thought of him following her.

As she tucked one side of the towel underneath the other so it would stay, she realized how much bigger her boobs had gotten.  
She used to be flat a a board. Maybe flatter. But thank god puberty had saved her in 8th grade. She was what one could consider a late bloomer, but her B cups were better than nothing. She doubted guys liked the really big ones anyway.

They looked disgusting.

Then again, boys are perverts... She opened the bathroom door, holding her iHome in one hand while turning off her iPod with the other. She turned towards her bed, and..

"OH MY GOD." She dropped everything (Not her towel, you pervs!) and ran back into the bathroom, peeking her head around the door frame. "IKUTO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

He was sprawled out across Utau's bed, his face in his hands as he laid on his stomach facing her. He still had his black jacket on, and she could see the top of his white beater. His legs, decked in black, almost tight jeans, were crossed and bent at the knees. He was smirking at her.

"Thats the thanks I get for possibly saving your virginity or life?" The purple tint in his eyes vanished.

"Who said I'm a virgin?" Amu asked without thinking. Why was he here?

"Oh, so you _aren't _one?" He flicked his hair out of his eyes.

"I mean. I am, but. Oh never mind. Can you close your eyes or something while I get clothes?"

"You have a towel on."

"Just do it."

He covered his eyes with his hands. "Fine."

Amu ran out, pulling out a blue cami and gray pajama pants. She made sure that when she pulled out a bra and panties from the top drawer they were hidden by her shirt, just in case the pervert was peeking. She ran back into the bathroom. "Thanks."

Once done, she stepped back out. She had combed her hair, but decided not to blow dry it. Okay, she was forced not to blow dry it. She'd been using Utau's, and the girl had taken it with her. Damn.

She walked over to the boy sitting up on the bed, looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

He shook his head, but his navy blue hair was hiding his face.

"Are you lying?"

He shook his head again. Amu reached down and pushed his hair back with her hand and gasped when he looked up at her. He had a slightly black eye, and his cheek looked like it had been lightly sliced with a knife. She looked down his body, and the front of his shirt was cut and stained red.

"Get on the floor." She pulled her hand away, walking into the bathroom.

"What?" He sounded a little surprised.

"I said get on the floor." She pulled out a drawer and got some Neosporin and band aids. Before walking out she decided to wet a wash cloth, just in case it needed some cleaning..

When she walked back out he was lying on his back on the floor, propped up with his elbows. "Now you're going to thank me for saving you, right?" He winked. She held back the blush.

"No. Take off your shirt."

"I like it when a girl takes control, Amu." He smirked at her as he pulled his jacket off and slowly slid off the undershirt, like he knew the girl would enjoy it. He watched her sit down next to him. The blue cami she had on stopped above where her pants started, and Ikuto could see a little skin. It was one of the sexiest things he'd seen in a while. But she was still in high school...

_But _she had the locket that went with the key..

Her pink hair was damp. Suddenly he wanted to find out if it was real.

Only one way to find that out. He smirked at the thought.

She did enjoy watching him take it off. But she wasn't going to tell this stalker that. She looked at his stomach, _Dear lord look at those abs. Six pack. Mmmm.._, and instantly felt horrible.

There was another slash across it, reaching from his upper right chest, across his glorious abs, to his left side.

"Ikuto, you should've run.." Amu murmured as she bent down and wiped it with a wash cloth. A band aid wasn't going to cover this..

"That wouldn't have stopped him from trying again though," He answered, wincing as she rubbed the wound.

"You shouldn't have gotten yourself hurt over it.." It wasn't a bad cut, it would be gone within a week. But it was still her fault.

"You're hurting me more now than it did when it happened." He chuckled, closing his eyes.

"I could've gotten away myself, you know." She rubbed Neosporin down across the cut, her fingertips dipping to every groove of his muscles. _Okay, maybe this was worth him getting hurt._ She moved up to the cut on his cheek, rubbing the wet cloth over it.

She blushed a little from him staring at her. "Why were you walking by yourself anyway..."

"Why were you following me?"

He smiled. Yeah, an actual smile. Not one of those smart ass smirks. "Because you were walking by yourself, kid. And I saw Ea- the guy go after you.."

"Well I was coming here." She lightly applied Neosporin to that too, then covered it with a band aid before sitting back and hugging her knees to her chest. "And the bus was taking too long to get there."

"What happened to the guy you were with? He couldn't walk with you?" He sat up, putting on his jacket and zipping it up.

"How did you know I was with Kairi?"

"I was at the mall with a friend and saw you two at the bus stop." He shrugged, leaning against Utau's bed across from her.

"I told him he could go home. He lives near there and I didn't want to bother him with staying with me."

Ikuto nodded.

Amu sighed. It was getting awkward. "Why are you here?"

"To see if you were okay."

"Right."

"Don't believe me?"

"No."

He laughed, "Why do you think I was following you?"

"Because you're a weirdo. I don't know." He looked tired and dirty.

"Okay, Amu."

"So. I'm okay. You're alive. Go back to your own dorm." Amu got up, noticing it was 10:48 and she was dead tired. She lifted the covers and fell into them.

"Can't."

Amu shot a glare at him. "Why not?"

He smirked, standing up. "Forgot my key, and my roommates out of town until Tuesday."

"Well go find someplace else to stay." Amu said, laying down and facing away from him.

She heard a thick whisper in her ear, "Thats the thanks I get for saving you?" The heat on her wet hair made her shiver involuntarily.

"FINE. Just don't bother me." Amu shoved her face into her pillow. She heard a chuckle.

"I'll just take a shower, then get to bed."

She drifted off to sleep when the shower turned on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amu."

"Lemealuhn.."

"..._Amu.._"

"Five more minutes, mom. Just five.." The girl rolled onto her back and her head fell to the side.

"AMU!" The harsh whisper woke her up. She sleepily blinked her eyes open, mumbling.

"Huh? Wha?" She focused on the dark object that was hovering over her. Who was that? "Why is it raining?"

A chuckle. "I need some clothes."

Amu blinked harder. Was a boy hovering over her? "Ikuto?"

"Who else? I need some clothes!" He whispered.

Finally her eyes focused in the dark. He was bent over her bed, hand on either side of her head. A towel was wrapped around his waist, exposing his wonderful stomach to her once again.

"Those are nice." She pointed to his abs. She was always so weird when she was tired..

He laughed. "Amu, come on. Wake up for a second."

She watched his mouth as he talked. His lips were kind of small.. She felt another wet droplet on her cheek.

Then she remembered he had just taken a shower. His dark hair was wet and dripping, falling onto the sides of his face. It looked so soft...

"Clothes, Amu. Please."

She watched a drop of water run down the side of his neck, onto his collar bone, and fall off at the indent of it. She reached up to try and catch it..

"Pay attention kid!" He was laughing at her again. She tried to focus her fuzzy, sleepy mind on what he needed.

"What?" She managed to grunt out.

"Can I put on some of your clothes? Preferably a big pair of sweats or something.." He was still over her. She watched another droplet glide down his jawbone.

"Yeah, bottom drawer." He got up and walked over. It was midnight. How long did his showers last? Geez.

She turned back towards the wall and closed her eyes. She heard him rustle into Utau's bed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amu was uncomfortably hot. She blinked open her eyes again. 2:07.

Then she noticed there was something lying across her waist.

And her back was pressed against the something that was making her hot.

She turned over, and came face to face with the sleeping Ikuto.

Her breath hitched in her throat. What was he doing? He didn't have a shirt on, but he had on Amu's massive black sweats. His hair had dried and fluffed out a little, and she reached out a hand to move some of it that was in his face...

"Are you watching me sleep?"

Her hand froze as one of his eyes peeked open. His voice was husky and deep with sleep. It made her body heat up even more..

"N-no." How embarrassing..

The corner of his mouth she could see tweaked up. "_And _trying to touch me.." His voice was so nice..

"You're the one in my bed!" She pulled her hand away and scooted out of his arm, instantly feeling too cold.

"I was lonely." He pouted.

"I don't care. I barely know you!"

He propped his head up on one hand as he reached out another towards her neck. She managed to stutter out a jumble of words before his hand landed palm down right below it.

"Where did you get this?" He closed his hand on the necklace.

His hands were hot against her skin. "My mom."

He nodded. "Then you _should_ know me, little girl."

Her eyebrows went together, "What do you mean?" He chuckled. She pushed his hand away, "And I'm not a little girl."

"Yes you are. Are you 18?"

"I will be soon."

"So you're just a kid."

Amu rolled her eyes. "Well how old are you, then?"

He locked eyes with her. "I'm a sophomore."

She grinned, "HA! So I'm older."

"In college." He smirked.

"Oh." She watched him put his head down facing her. "So then, how old are you?"

"Twenty."

Something inside her felt weird now. He was too old. All the hot ones are.  
Well, theres still Tadase.

Yeah, Tadase.

She felt an arm slip across her waist again, and when she tried to turn and yell at him he buried his face into the base of her neck.

"Did he hurt you?" He whispered onto her skin, his grip tightening around her waist.

* * *

**If you don't review, I will be mad.**

**(:**

**-starry**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the wait. I've been meaning to update.

Promise.

Every time I opened my writing program, I was thinking on doing this.

But I reached like this massive writers block each time. I still have one.

SOOOOO, if this chapter is terrible you're free to tell me. It probably will be, since I don't have any idea how to go about doing this.

I know the bet hasn't come into the story much, but it will.

Eventually.

Oh yes, and the charas. I don't use them much.

I probably should just stop even trying. In fact, I think I will.

Okay, no more charas. Too bad. They aren't important to the story anywho.

ONE LAST COMMENT! Hey, Princess. :D Yes, manga 39. Yes. Now they just need to write some Amuto babies. Muhaha.

**All's Fair In Love And Bets**

Untitled

"Who?" She managed to get out without any shakiness. His hot breath fanned across her neck with each exhale, and his body was pressed against the side of hers. Amu tried desperately not to let her adolescent mind crawl down to her thigh where his...

"Amu.."

Her name brought her back into reality with a bright red face for thinking those things. "I, uh, huh?"

His lips were so close to her neck she felt them move as he talked. "You perverted kid." He chuckled. Amu pushed him off of her and onto the edge of the bed, "You're the pervert! Trying to sleep with an under aged kid!"

He pushed a pillow up under his head. "You're still the same."

"You barely know me. How would you know if I was the same or not?" She kept forgetting she didn't know him. He just seemed so.. Familiar.

Ikuto didn't answer. His eyes were shut and his breathing had slowed, but Amu wasn't going to fall for his sleeping act anyway. She poked his cheek. "Hey, answer me."

"You never answered me."

"I forgot what you asked."

She watched as his chest rose and fell with a sigh. "Did he hurt you?"

"Who, the man in the alley?"

Ikuto peeked an eye open to look at her. "No. The ice cream man."

"The ice cre-"

"Yes, Amu. The man in the alley. Really, who else would I be talking about?" He chuckled a little as his eye closed again.

She puffed her cheeks out and pushed her face into her pillow. "You don't have to be mean about it. No, he didn't."

It was quiet for a minute or two, and finally Amu gathered her courage and whispered, "Thank you, Ikuto."

His eyes were inched from hers a second later. "You're welcome."

Sometime after that, Amu fell into a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up to find the boy gone. She had planned to stay in her dorm all day, a little nervous to go outside after what happened yesterday. But a call from Tadase had changed that.

So instead, Amu was walking, a little nervously, beside Tadase towards some restaurant for lunch. He had on a light tan polo and khaki shorts with brown flip flops. Normally Amu wouldn't like flip flops on men, but they oddly fit Tadase.

She had decided to wear navy blue shorts and a white cut-neck t with a strange design on it. She felt a little under-dressed next to the boy..

"Are you enjoying your time here, Amu? You must miss your home.." He was smiling at her, which made him look brighter than he already was. He was like the sun or something.

"Yes, I do. But this place, it's nice." Her hands were clamped in front of her.

He nodded, turning to a door next to them and opening it. "Here we are." He smiled again, keeping the door ajar. Amu's face went pink as she stepped inside. The place was bright and flowing, with pale orange walls and drapes flowing across the ceiling. It wasn't very big, but it was quite full and buzzing with life. The waitress seated them in a booth by the window after Tadase had asked which seat Amu would like to sit in.

"I invited you here for a reason, actually." His eyes were downcast on his drink. Amu averted her eyes as well, feeling the awkward aurora that was suddenly emitting from him.

"O-oh?"

"About the thing Ikuto said the other day.."

At Ikuto's name, Amu's face turned red. Where had he gone?

"At the park?" Tadase was looking at her for some affirmation that she knew what he was talking about. She nodded.

"Nagihiko told me you probably think I don't like you, because of how I said things.."

"Oh, i-it's fine, Tadase."

He shook his head, eyes now on the window beside him. "No, just listen. I didn't mean it to sound like that. It's true that I don't know you.. But the things I do know are.."

He took a breath. "You see, Amu. I'm not as sure of myself as you are."

_I'm not sure of myself._ She thought. "It's okay.."

"What I have seen has made me feel something I've never felt for a girl. I don't know you, but I'd like to get to know you, Amu. Is that okay?" He looked up hopefully, pink slapped across his cheeks.

Amu's insides were tightened with the sense of awkward cuteness. She smiled at him and nodded, thankful she didn't have to say anything as the waitress came and took their orders.

* * *

**Yes, short.** **Probably the shortest chap I've ever done haha.**

**Writers block I told you!**

**Review.**

**-starry**


End file.
